This invention relates to a method for use in aortic surgery and more particularly in surgery to treat a patient for an aortic aneurysm. This invention also relates to devices for use in the method.
In a common procedure to treat an aortic aneurysm, the aorta is cut open in the region of the aneurysm and a prosthetic blood vessel or graft is laid in position over the opened portion of the aorta to connect segments thereof located on opposite sides of the aneurysm. Generally, the cutting open of the aorta at the aneurysm reveals a substantial number of openings of small tributaries or branch arteries which lead from the aorta to the spine and back muscles.
Upon the cutting open of the aorta during the aneurysm bypass or replacement procedure, blood flows back through the small tributary arteries and out of the openings or holes in the aortic wall. These openings must be closed at the beginning of the surgical procedure inasmuch as a substantial amount of blood is otherwise lost. Conventional solutions include suturing the openings shut. This technique, however, is time consuming and only moderately successful. Moreover, there is the likelihood that, even under the best of circumstances, the aortic wall will tear under the forces exerted by the sutures and the suturing process.